


Will the Sun Come Up Tomorrow?

by Kabooti99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sneaking Out, Talking Nonsense, kageyama is an angel on earth, latenights, really I don't know, uhh paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabooti99/pseuds/Kabooti99
Summary: I stopped counting the amount of times he climbed through my window at 1am. There was never anything wrong, no urgent matters to be discussed. He was just a little empty, needed to talk about the little things





	Will the Sun Come Up Tomorrow?

I stopped counting the amount of times he climbed through my window at 1am. There was never anything wrong, no urgent matters to be discussed. He was just a little empty, needed to talk about the little things  
He always came to my house. The seal on my window had been broken for a long time; it made it easy for him to sneak in. Besides, I could never climb through his window. His room was on the second floor.   
He also lived in the city; it was never a good thing to be out at 1am. It made me worry about him after he left. But I lived outside of town, and he liked the quiet.  
Tonight was no different than usual, him at my side spouting nonsense. “Hinata, do you think the sun will come up tomorrow?”   
“Kageyama you sound insane, of course the fucking sun is going to come up”.  
He hummed a little, not believing me in the slightest. “Ah but what if I wish for it to never come back up, do you think my wish would come true?”  
“And who would be granting this wish? Huh? You think you can just mindlessly wish for something to happen… I always thought you were crazy, didn’t think it would so easy to prove”. My grin was too wide, I was glad he couldn’t see me.  
He rolled over onto my thigh, one hand holding my leg, the other drawing things into the carpet. “Hinata, I really wish the sun wouldn’t come back up. Then I could stay here forever”.  
“You don’t need to wish for that silly, my mom literally loves. You could be here every day all day, and she would thank you. I think she believes you keep me out of trouble. Ha! If only she knew it was the other way around”.  
Than earned me a slight push backward, “Ah kags you know its true!”  
“Whatever you say dumbass.”  
I stayed lying on the floor after he pushed me down; I was too tired to pull myself back.   
My ceiling was always what we stared at when we couldn’t talk any longer. Kags and I had painted it one day, to my mother’s horror. We are not artistic. Not in the slightest.   
To be honest we just dipped our hands in paint and rubbed them all over. It was a god-awful mess. But at one in the morning, It looked like a masterpiece.   
My favorite part was the corner by the window. We had been using our respective colors on different parts, but toward the window the colors became one. The window represented our relationship, or at least that’s how we justified the mess of colors.  
After a while, my mother wasn’t so upset. She was happy I was having a good time.   
After staring at that spot for a long while, Kageyama crawled up to me. He always did this before he was about to leave. He wanted to hear my heartbeat before he left.   
“Hinata I have to go”. Goddamn. Those words made my heart ache. My eyes were adjusted to the dark by now, and I could clearly see his face. I could try for years to describe how that face made me feel, but I wouldn’t make any progress.   
After a while, a person can become the reason you wake up in the morning. And it was obviously clear to everyone that Kageyama was that person. Every single thing he did made me feel like nothing else mattered.   
On the court or off, his actions plague me. When he looks at me, I catch myself smiling. It isn’t until someone points it out that I even notice.   
But here in my dark room, at god knows what time, I can see he feels the same way too.   
“Hey Kageyama. I love you”.  
There had never been a reason to say it; both of us always knew that it was true. I’m not sure what made me say it tonight. Perhaps that stupid paint splotch made me say it. Not that I would say that, Kageyama wouldn’t cease to make fun of me.   
His eyes were closed as we stood up to walk to the window, and his grip on my shirt was tighter than usual. I guess love confessions can do that to a person.   
“Hinata, you are my life. My whole world. So much so that I can’t remember a time when you weren’t. Perhaps you always have been. I love you.”  
His hold on my shirt was starting to fall away, and I knew he was leaving. I quickly pulled him back, to make this night end correctly. My hands moved to his face on instinct, something I’ve always dreamed off. I don’t even remember pulling his face towards mine, perhaps I didn’t.   
As our lips touched for the first time, all those stupid stories about fairy tales and true love. The romance novels and their descriptions of passion. I finally knew what they all meant. Kageyama was all of that.   
I pulled back; it was so late already. “Ill see you tomorrow?”  
I grinned, probably more than I ever had. “Tomorrow and forever.”  
And with that, he jumped out the window. Starting his walk home, he looked back at me and I could swear he was an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Just a little one shot, nothing special. Wrote it to avoid my physics project ;D Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't! Have a nice day!


End file.
